Pelea
by Lady Darkwitch
Summary: Fate ha quedado con Nanoha para darle cierta explicación a la pelirroja ¿Que habrá pasado para que Nanoha parezca tan enfadada?


**DISCLAIMER:** Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Había quedado con Nanoha en el puente, tenía que hablar con ella de lo que había sucedido por la mañana. Al llegar, ella ya se encontraba allí. Me acerqué cautelosamente hacia la figura que se encontraba de espaldas a mi y reposaba sus brazos en la barandilla. Observando el vasto y claro cielo azul que tanto adoraba.

- Nanoha... - Nombré en un susurro.

- Ah! - La chica que se estaba apoyando en el barandal se giró algo azorada por mi repentina presencia. Al girarse pude ver cómo las mejillas de Nanoha estaban llenas de lágrimas y sus preciosos ojos azules, que tanto amaba, estaban hinchados y empapados en lágrimas.

- Nanoha... - Intenté hablar de nuevo pero mi garganta se oponía a que ningún sonido a parte de su nombre saliera de mi boca. Ella me miraba expectante a pesar de no haber dicho nada. Respiré hondo y haciendo un acopio de valor comencé de nuevo. - Nanoha... yo... siento mucho... lo de esta mañana. - Sentí como mis mejillas ardían.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Fate-chan? ¿Por qué? - Su voz quebrada por el llanto hacía que algo dentro de mi se encogiera y doliera de una forma indescriptible. Sentía como si mi alma se rompiera en miles de pedazos con cada lágrima que caía de sus ojos. Quería reconfortarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, que en realidad no era nada, abrazarla y ayudarle a que dejarse de llorar, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho por la mañana... No creí que fuera buena idea, al menos de momento.

- Y-yo... - No podía decirle el por qué había actuado así. Me odiaría, aún más que ahora. Incluso podría perderla si supiera el auténtico motivo... mi corazón se paralizó sólo de imaginarlo. Desvié la mirada hacia el suelo sin poder encararla. Ante mi silencio, ella comenzó de nuevo a hablar.

- Fate-chan... yo no sé que te ha pasado para que hicieras algo así, pero si no me lo explicas no sabré por qué lo has hecho. Eres mi mejor amiga y sé que tú no te comportas de esa manera. Así que, por favor, Fate-chan, dímelo. - Nanoha se acercó un par de pasos hacia mí. No desvié mi mirada del suelo. - ¿Es que no confías en mí? - Añadió tras una pequeña pausa, con algo de angustia en la voz.

- Claro que confío en ti, Nanoha. - Encaré de nuevo aquellos ojos azules que ahora me miraban dolidos. - Es sólo que... - No me atrevía a continuar.

- ¿Es sólo que qué, Fate-chan? Tú no eres así. No vas por ahí de esa forma. Sé que hay algo que tratas de ocultarme, a parte del motivo por el cual lo hiciste, pero Fate-chan – Respiró hondo para calmarse pues su voz se empezó a quebrar de nuevo. - Recuerda que siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Sin embargo, si te cierras de esa forma y no me dices qué te pasa sólo me preocuparé más por ti... porque eres muy importante para mí. - Susurró lo último con un leve tinte rosado en las mejillas. No pude evitar que una sonrisa tonta se plantara en mi cara tras oír aquello. Incluso en ese instante y a pesar de las circunstancias, aquello me hizo sonreír.

- Lo siento, Nanoha sé que no debí comportarme así. Pero... era la tercera vez que se declara esta semana, y ¡estamos a viernes! - No pude evitar alterarme un poco al decir lo último. - Sé que no es justificación pero, yo... Nanoha, era la tercera vez que lo rechazabas en una semana y prefirió seguir insistiendo. Te estaba haciendo daño sólo por su capricho aunque tú le hubieras dejado claro que la respuesta era no y... - Mi voz se alzó bastante, casi parecía que le estaba gritando.

- ¿Por eso tenías que golpear a Yuuno-kun hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente? - Cortó Nanoha de una manera fría, muy inusual en ella. - Si no fuera porque Signum había ido a recoger a Hayate y estaba cerca, lo habrías noqueado. - El tono de voz de Nanoha no varió.

- Yo... - No podía decir nada contra eso y volví a desviar la vista. - Lo siento. - Me volví a disculpar.

- Fate-chan... - Nombró apenada la pelirroja. - ¿Por qué? - Preguntó de nuevo claramente dolida.

- Yo... no quiero perderte. - Susurré con la mirada aún fija en el suelo dejando a Nanoha impactada por mis palabras. Un sonrojo más que evidente subía por mis mejillas.

- Fate-chan no me vas a perder. - Intentó acercarse un poco más a mí, pero retrocedí un par de pasos.

- Me odiarás. - Añadí cabizbaja.

- No lo haré. - Volvió a avanza y esta vez me quedé estática. Estaba justo delante de mi, tan cerca que podía oler el aroma que emanaba de su pelo y su piel, y eso me embriagaba hasta el punto de no saber formar la más sencilla estructura gramatical con un sentido mínimamente decente. - ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó afectuosamente sonriendo levemente.

- Lo golpeé porque dijo algo... ofensivo... sobre ti. - Me atreví a levantar un poco la mirada. Cuando le dijera el motivo no podría soportar lo que vería en aquellos ojos, la decepción o el enfado, puede que incluso reproche.

- ¿Algo ofensivo sobre mí? - Repitió Nanoha algo sorprendida.

- Hum. - Fue mi escueta respuesta.

- Yuuno-kun me dijo que lo atacaste sin motivo, que solamente te lanzaste hacia él y comenzaste a golpearlo salvajemente. - El rosto de Nanoha permanecía impasible aunque el mío cambió repentinamente al oír aquellas palabras.

- Nanoha eso es... - Comencé a hablar atropelladamente.

- mentira. - Me interrumpió calmadamente y una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios. - Lo sé. - Agregó. Respiré, en cierta medida, aliviada.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no es cierto? - Titubeé un poco en hacer la pregunta.

- Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan me dijeron que tú le estabas dando una paliza a Yuuno-kun. Así que me apresuré a llegar, pero cuando llegué no había nadie. Después me dirigí hacia la enfermería y encontré a Hayate-chan en la puerta. Mientras tú estabas dentro con Signum, esperando a que Lindy-san llegase. Le pregunté qué había pasado y ella me dijo que Yuuno te había dicho algo... - se quedó pensando unas instantes – "bastante feo" de alguien y que por eso reaccionaste así. Le insistí en que me dijera qué era lo que te había dicho y de quién se trataba. Me dejó muy claro que tú serías la única que me respondería a eso, porque ella no lo haría. Después le pregunté si sabía algo de Yuuno y me respondió que "lo que le pasara al hurón le traía sin cuidado". El timbre sonó por lo que tuve que volver a clase. Al finalizar la clase intenté hablar contigo, pero no te encontré. Me crucé con Yuuno, que llevaba el uniforme roto en algunas partes y manchado de sangre sobre todo el cuello de la camisa, tenía la nariz rota, el labio partido, le faltaban varios dientes, tenía un ojo morado, una ceja partida, una venda en una muñeca y muchos hematomas en la cara. Me dijo que lo atacaste sin más... Le pregunté que si te dijo algo para provocarte y me contestó que no. No le creí en absoluto porque te conozco, Fate-chan. - Respondió explícitamente Nanoha.

- Oh. - Haciendo alarde de mi gran capacidad neuronal teniendo a Nanoha tan cerca fue lo único que pude decir. Había quedado con Nanoha con la intención de decirle el por qué de lo ocurrido, pero todo el valor y coraje que había reunido se habían marchado hace rato en otra dirección, muy lejos de allí.

- ¿Me lo vas a decir? - Preguntó Nanoha con una mirada entre inocente y curiosa. Sonriendo de nuevo.

- Hum. - Tragué saliva. - Yo... me encontré en el pasillo con Yuuno y... - Hice una pequeña pausa. Necesitaba todo el autocontrol posible para no gritar en ese momento. Debería decirlo de un tirón porque de otra forma no podría contárselo todo a Nanoha. Volví a inhalar y exhalar todo el aire que me era posible y continué. - me dijo que... tú... serías suya y que nadie te iba a despojar... de su lado y que... yo no podría hacer nada, porque aunque tú no te dieras cuenta todo el mundo sabía que... - Hice otra pausa. No estaba segura de contarle que Yuuno me había dicho que TODO el mundo sabía lo que sentía yo hacia Nanoha. Por enésima vez respiré hondo y continué. - Le respondí que saldrías con quien quisieras y si no era con él debería aceptarlo y dejar de atosigarte, porque lo pasabas mal cada vez que tenías que rechazarlo y, tampoco lo aceptarías por pesado. Él me replicó que tú... podías ser muy inocente y... que si... que si... - "Autocontrol Fate" pensé, porque otra vez me estaban dando ganas de estrangularlo. Sabía que me sonrojaría con lo que iba a decir, ya lo estaba haciendo y solamente lo había pensado. - que si... te alejaba de mí y se portaba bien contigo te haría cambiar la opinión que tienes de él. Entonces... él... puede que... me... contara... cómo... eras... en... la cama. - La expresión en la cara de Nanoha pasó por varios estados en cuestión de segundos. Primero, la sorpresa. Después, la vergüenza. Luego, la ira. Sí, ira y eso me dejó completamente conmocionada. Por último, se veía decepcionada. - No podía permitir que dijera algo así de tí y me abalancé hacia él, al ser más ágil y rápida, esquivé el golpe que él pretendía darme con el puño derecho y contraataqué haciendo que quedase contra la pared. Las palabras de Yuuno resonaban en mi cabeza. Me obcequé, comencé a golpearlo una y otra vez, en el torso y en la cara, pude sentir y oír cómo rompía su nariz. Lo golpeé hasta que sentí unos brazos firmes agarrarme por encima de la cintura y que tiraban de mi con fuerza hacia atrás, lejos del desgraciado que tenía la cara en mal estado. Pataleé bastante, me revolví intentado liberarme del agarre, quería hacer que ese bastarde que se decía llamar tú "amigo" pagase por lo que había dicho. Sin embargo no pude soltarme. Lentamente me fui tranquilizando aunque no le quitaba la vista de encima al hurón, que en ese momento se encontraba hecho un guiñapo en el suelo. No me había dado cuenta de que era Signum quien me había separado del chico. Así que supe que no me soltaría hasta que me calmase por completo. Hayate, le indicó a Signum, con una inclinación de cabeza, que la siguiera. Me llevaron a la enfermería donde terminé de calmarme. Por cierto, allí me di cuenta de que tenía el uniforme manchado con la sangre del hurón. - Relaté sin apartar la vista del rostro de Nanoha. Capté todas las emociones que reflejó por cada una de mis palabras. Ella aún permanecía en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos, sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento. Empecé a desesperarme pero lentamente se acercó más a mí y me abrazó. Me sorprendió un poco aún así la abracé también.

- Fate-chan... - Musitó débilmente contra mi cuello. Cuando nos abrazábamos Nanoha acomoda su cabeza de la misma manera y el ser más baja que yo la ayuda.

- ¿Hum? - Tardé unos segundos en responder pues estaba perdiéndome completamente en aquel maravilloso contacto.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabe todo el mundo que yo no? - No hizo falta que Nanoha me viera para saber que mi cara había formado una mueca indescriptible. En su pregunta mostraba una sincera curiosidad. Sinceramente deseaba contestar casi cualquier otra pregunta, salvo aquella.

- Emm... etto... ¡mira una gaviota!. - Dije intentando distraerla extendiendo mi brazo derecho y señalando con un dedo hacia el cielo.

- Mou! Fate-chan ya no soy una niña para caer en algo así. - Se quejó con los mofletes hinchados.

- Sabes que inflar los mofletes de esa forma no es algo que contradiga eso, ¿no? - Repliqué divertida.

- Respóndeme. - Insistió Nanoha, pinchando levemente con un dedo mi hombro derecho. Nanoha había levantado el rostro para encararme y estaba EXTREMADAMENTE cerca pues no se había separado de mí y seguíamos abrazadas.

- Yo... - Estando su cara y su cuerpo, a tan pocos centímetros de distancia mí, todo mi cuerpo estaba paralizado.

- No me vayas a salir con lo de la gaviota de nuevo. - Advirtió seriamente la pelirroja. Menos mal que lo dijo porque ya casi me estaba rondando por la cabeza decir algo así.

- Nanoha eres muy importante para mí. No quiero que te lastimen y no soportaría perderte. - Sé que la seriedad con la que había hablado la inquietó, se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos. Mi corazón latió aún más rápido y mi respiración empezaba a descontrolarse. - Por eso he tratado de ocultarlo, aunque perece que sin resultado. Nanoha yo... - Podía leer la consternación en su cara y algo más pero, preferí ignorarlo. Lo que no me pasó desapercibido es que estábamos muy cerca tanto que nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Mi piel se erizó cuando Nanoha posó su mano izquierda en mi mejilla. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos me aproximé un poco más. Contuve la respiración y estando a escasos milímetros de sus labios, susurré. - Te amo, Nanoha. - Después recorté la escasa distancia que quedaba, atrapando sus labios en un tierno beso. No tardó ni dos segundos en corresponder. La sensación que me recorrió tras probar sus labios fue electrizante.

- Yo también te amo, Fate-chan. - Susurró muy cerca de mis labios cuando nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno.

Hola!

No se ha maltratado a ningún animal en la realización de este fic, puede que sí un poco a cierto personaje un "poco" parecido a un hurón, pero nada más XD

Es la primera vez que escribo un Nanofate aunque llevo bastante leyendo fics sobre esta serie. Sin embargo, como ya he dicho alguien ha hecho que tenga unas ganas tremendas de darle una paliza por lo que preferí que Fate se la diera al hurón XD

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
